


Coming out

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Hermione come out as polyamorous to Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Weasley.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Coming out at Triad/Multi to peers/professors at Hogwarts/school

“Hermione, love, I’m not sure anyone is actually going to read this,” Harry said, torn between humour and exasperation. 

“It’s better to be prepared than not know how to answer,” Hermione defended her choice. 

“What are you two arguing about?” Ginny asked. 

“Hermione came up with a ‘Polyamorus: A Quick Reference Guide’ booklet to hand out to people once we come out as a triad,” Harry explained. 

Harry and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete the final year of their education. They were both asked to be Head Boy and Girl, and lived in private rooms near the Gryffindor Common Room. The three of them were currently in the small sitting room that connected the two Head’s bedrooms. 

“I also have some charmed parchment to give to the Professors so they can ask us questions anonymously if they aren’t comfortable asking us right away or in person,” Hermione told her. “The questions will show up on my linked parchment, and when we respond, they’ll see it right away.”

Hermione was staring at Ginny with a look that clearly said ‘isn’t that such a great idea?’ Personally, Ginny didn’t think it was anyone’s business who any of them were dating, or that they were all dating each other. Unfortunately, the public didn’t feel the same way. Harry had been famous since the night Voldemort tried to kill him, and when Harry sung Hermione’s praises after the Final Battle, Hermione’s name was just as famous. Ginny wasn’t as well known as her partners, but being Harry’s girlfriend put her on the map. She had no doubt that the three of them together was something every gossip rag would be after. 

“I still don’t see why we  _ have  _ to say anything,” Ginny said. “Can’t we just live our life and let them figure it out?”

“Because,” Harry said, “if we don’t say anything, everyone will spread rumors. I would rather the world know that I love both of you, and we are all together  _ by choice _ , than have the Prophet or Witch Weekly write that I’m cheating on either of you.”

“Aren’t they going to say that anyway?”

“Probably,” Hermione agreed. “But if all of our friends, family, and professors have the truth, they’ll be able to deny the lies.”

“True,” Ginny agreed, even if she was still unsure. 

The plan was to tell Headmistress McGonagall, and her brother Bill- the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and head of Gryffindor House- tomorrow before they went to the Burrow to tell the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny wasn’t as worried about Bill or McGonagall’s reactions as she was her mum’s. 

“I still think McGonagall is going to have kittens when we tell her,” Harry said. 

“I don’t think she will,” Ginny argued, then explained. 

While their Headmistress was strict, Ginny had found out she wasn’t as prudish as people thought. In her fifth year, Ginny and Dean had a pregnancy scare, and Madame Pomfrey had notified McGonagall. While disappointed in them, she hadn’t yelled, told them she understood that they had desires, but that they needed to be more careful before teaching them a better contraceptive charm than they had been using. 

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow,” Hermione said. “After we talk to them, I’ll give them a few guides so they can give them to the other professors. I think I’ll make a couple of copies for your parents as well, Ginny.”

“Don’t give them any of that charmed parchment,” Ginny warned with a smile. “Can you imagine the questions George would write?”

The trio laughed as they made their way into Harry’s bedroom. Luckily Ginny’s dormmates were cool and didn’t care if she slept in ‘Hermione’s room’ room every night. She overheard them talking about it one day: they thought she had nightmares and was more comfortable sharing a room with Hermione, or they thought she was sleeping with Harry. Both of these were true, and Ginny didn’t see the need to set them straight. 

* * *

“Good morning, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley,” Headmistress McGonagall greeted them as they walked in her office. 

“Hello, Headmistress,” they said in unison. 

“I understand you have something to tell me and Professor Weasley?”

“Yes,” Harry replied. They had decided that he would be the one to break the news since he was McGonagall’s favourite. “As the Christmas holidays are coming up, and we will be going to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley together, we wanted to let you know that we are dating. We assume that it will be in the papers and we wanted you to be aware in case they come to you for questions for comments.”

“I’m sorry, which of you are dating?” Bill said with a smirk on his face. 

Ginny knew at that moment that her brother already knew that the three of them were together and was taking the opportunity to make Harry sweat. 

“The three of us.” Harry pointed to herself and Harry. “We’re in a polyamourus relationship.”

“Are you telling me that you are not only dating Hermione whom I think of as a sister,” Bill asked, “but my actual baby sister as well? And they know about it?”

“Um…” Harry hesitated. “Yes?”

“Yes?” Bill inquired. “Is that a question? Because I don’t need questions from you, Mr Potter. I need answers. Especially if you are defiling my sisters.”

“Professor Weasley,” McGonagall tried to interrupt.

“Sorry, Headmistress, but Mr Potter has some serious explaining to do.”

“No he doesn’t!” Hermione said forcefully. “You may be our teacher, Professor Weasley, but our personal life is  _ our  _ business.”

“Yet you seemed fit to bring it to our attention, Miss Granger,” Bill retorted. “Now, Mr Potter, I have one question for you.” 

“What?” Harry spit at him. 

“How did you get them to agree to it?”

Ginny had to bite back a snort at Bill’s question and the look on Harry and Hermione’s faces. Glancing at McGonagall, Ginny could see her biting the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight. Ginny suddenly wished Fred were still alive to see this. He would have loved this moment more than anything in the world. 

“I-- w-- what?” Harry sputtered. 

“I want to know what you said to them to get them to agree to it,” Bill said seriously. “Because I’ve been working up the nerve to ask Fleur, but I’m afraid she’ll hex me.”

Ginny couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore, and within seconds Hermione and McGonagall joined her. Harry stood there, slack jawed, obviously trying to work out what was happening. Hermione composed herself enough to punch Bill in the arm. 

“You’re such an arse, Bill,” Hermione told him. “You don’t mind?”

“Why would we mind if you three have found love together?” McGonagall asked. 

“Because it’s not ‘normal’,” Hermione said.

“Maybe not,” the Headmistress agreed, “but your generation has had enough hatred and pain in your life. If you can find happiness, love, and healing in a relationship, even if it isn’t ‘normal’, who are we to stand in your way?”

“The only thing that matters to me is your happiness,” Bill said, turning to look at Ginny. “Are you happy, little sis?”

“Happier than I have ever been,” Ginny confirmed. “I have the love of not one, but two amazing people.”

“Then I am happy for you; and Fleur will be as well. You know the French are more accepting of non-conventional love, than this country.” Bill paused for a moment. “When are you telling mum and dad?”

“We were thinking of having them over for dinner at Grimmauld Place just before Christmas,” Hermione said. “I have a booklet they can read that will answer any questions they might have. Then we’ll tell the rest of the family.”

“I’m sure it is well written, Miss Granger,” McGonagall said. “But I don’t think Molly will take the time to read it.”

“I agree,” Bill added. “I would tell Charlie and George ahead of time, then tell mum and dad with the whole family around. I know those two will support you, and that way you have some of us in your corner when she gets angry.”

“We don’t want to put her on the spot though,” Harry said.

“She’ll feel that way no matter when you tell her. It’s best to have backup.”

“How do you think dad will react?” Ginny asked. 

“Your father takes most things in stride,” McGonagall answered. “It might take him a few minutes to get over the shock, but he’ll support you.”

“Does anyone else know?” Bill asked. 

“Luna does,” Hermione said. “I think she knew before we did actually.”

“Said she could see Twitterpats flying around the three of us,” Harry added with a shrug. “No idea what they’re supposed to be.”

“Maybe bring her to the Burrow when you tell your parents,” McGonagall said. “Your mum will be so focused on trying to set her up with Ron or Charlie that she might not notice the three of you are in love.”

“How did you two know?” Hermione asked.

“You three may be good at hiding things from your peers, but the portraits in this castle talk. A lot. And so do the ghosts.” McGonagall gave the three of them a sharp look. “And if I get another report from Moaning Myrtle about the three of you using the Prefect’s Bathroom like that again, you’ll each get a month of detention.”

Ginny’s face flooded with heat and she could see matching blush on Harry and Hermione’s faces. 

“Yes, Headmistress,” they agreed in unison.

  
  



End file.
